Le Frisson
by a.a.k88
Summary: Suite de “Il était une fois”.
1. Part 1

_Fanfic traduite..._

**Titre:** Le Frisson  
**Auteur:** Dannyblue  
**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Sommaire:** Suite de "Il était une fois".  
**Spoilers:** L'histoire se situe dans la saison 2 de Buffy la Tueuse de Vampires, après qu'Angel ait perdu son âme.  
**Estimations:** PG-13  
**Catégorie: **Disons suspense, avec une touche d'humour.  
**Couple: **Angélus/Cordélia.  
**Dénégations:** Je ne possède ni Angel ni Buffy la Tueuse de Vampires.

* * *

**Part Un**

Elle ne l'avait jamais invité à entrer.

Angélus se tenait dans les ombres d'un vieil arbre, où même la lumière argentée de la lune ne pouvait pas le toucher. Les mains profondément enterrées dans les poches de sa veste, un froncement de sourcils plissant son front, il étudia la résidence des Chase. Aucune des personnes qui vivaient là ne l'avaient jamais invité à entrer. Et n'était-ce pas une règle ennuyante. Surtout quand il était d'humeur à jouer.

Tout de même, il jouait à des jeux comme ça depuis des décennies. Il savait comment contourner les règles.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le vampire sursauta légèrement quand une alarme de voiture se déclencha quelque part dans les environs. La tête d'Angélus se tourna vivement dans cette direction, un grognement aggravé grondant dans sa poitrine. Et il n'était pas le seul irrité par le bruit. Rapidement, le sons de chiens aboyant se joint à la cacophonie, dérangeant le silence paisible du riche voisinage.

Un mouvement soudain à une fenêtre de l'étage de la maison des Chase attira son regard. Levant les yeux, il la vit. Cordélia était à la fenêtre de sa chambre, soulevant les rideaux juste assez pour jeter un oeil dehors. Elle fronçait les sourcils en direction de l'alarme, tout comme il l'avait fait quelques secondes auparavant, son froncement de sourcil lui donnant l'air magnifiquement farouche.

Angelus sourit. Avec sa vue perçante de vampire, il pouvait la voir clairement. Elle était habillée pour aller au lit, une nuisette blanche étonnement simple drapée autour de son corps, s'accrochant à chaque courbe. Ses cheveux sombres étaient une cascade, tombant au hasard autour de ses épaules, aussi démêlés qu'elle ne les avait probablement jamais laissés être. Sa peau sans imperfection, sans maquillage, brillait dans la lumière de la lune.

Se souvenant de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble une semaine plus tôt, il pouvait imaginer ses yeux noisettes brûlés avec un feu furieux alors qu'elle regardait vers l'alarme hurlante. Le propriétaire était chanceux qu'elle n'était pas là pour livrer en personne. La pensée de ce mortel anonyme se flétrissant sous son regard noir le fit glousser un petit peu. Il connaissait des vampires qui n'arrivaient pas à faire —avec toutes les menaces, les grognements et les tactiques d'intimidation dans leur arsenal— ce que cette fille humaine pouvait faire avec juste un regard. Pas tant qu'ils n'attaquaient pas physiquement, en tout cas. Et c'étaient ceux-là qui n'auraient jamais de vrai pouvoir.

Finalement, l'alarme de voiture s'arrêta. Un moment plus tard, les chiens se turent aussi, seuls quelques hurlements insatisfaits brisant le calme soudain. Et Cordélia hocha la tête une fois, satisfaite, mais ses lèvres toujours pincées avec contrariété. Puis, elle baissa la tête, ses yeux firent un balayage rapide de la cour éclairée par la lune, un instinct humain de vérifier son environnement à la recherche du danger. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les ombres dans lesquelles Angélus se cachait. Et pendant un moment, une fraction de seconde, il sembla qu'elle le fixait directement.

Alors qu'Angélus reculait d'un pas, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir là, il sentit un frisson traverser son corps. Pendant un moment, il se laissa imaginer qu'elle pouvait le voir. Imagina sa bouche s'ouvrir avec choc, ses yeux s'écarquiller avec panique. Imagina son visage se transformer avec le savoir soudain, terrible, qu'elle était sa proie.

Mais son regard dépassa rapidement son coin sombre, ses yeux humains incapables de voir aussi loin dans les ombres. Satisfaite que tout était comme ça devait être à l'extérieur de sa chambre, elle quitta sa fenêtre, les rideaux se refermant derrière elle.

Angélus observa pendant une autre demi heure sa silhouette passer devant la fenêtre. Même après que les lumières furent éteintes, il observa encore. Observa et laissa son anticipation grandir, un bourdonnement plaisant qui s'installa dans son estomac. Ca entretenait sa faim comme un feu, le faisant brûler un peu plus fort, un peu plus chaudement, avec chaque seconde qui passait.

Penchant la tête en arrière, il laissa ses yeux se fermer. Barrant son environnement —les aboiements occasionnels, la pleine lune planant bas dans le ciel, le bruissement des feuilles d'arbre au-dessus— il se concentra sur la sensation, s'engloutissant dedans, laissant sa peau se faire chatouiller par elle. Alors qu'elle croissait, le remplissant de plus en plus, un sourire courba ses lèvres.

C'était là que l'amusement commençait. Ces moments où il considérait toutes les possibilités, et les différents plaisirs que chacune pouvait apporter. Les laisser toutes passer, comme des rêves bienheureux, dans son imagination. Et c'était si dur de choisir. C'était comme être un enfant au matin de Noël, entouré par des douzaines de cadeaux magnifiquement emballés, incapable de se décider lequel ouvrir en premier. Ayant tellement envie de les arrache tous, de les déchirer en lambeaux pour atteindre le prix à l'intérieur. Hésitant, parce que l'attente était si bonne.

Mais, autant qu'il appréciait l'anticipation, la sirotant comme du bon vin, il savait que le vrai plaisir viendrait en amenant ces rêves à la vie.

Et en devenant le cauchemar de Cordélia Chase.

* * *

Cordélia couru pratiquement jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle détestait être dehors une fois qu'il faisait noir, surtout quand elle était toute seule. Elle avait prévu sortir du centre commercial longtemps avant la tombée de la nuit. Mais il y avait des soldes dans l'une de ses boutiques préférées et elle n'avait pas pu résister à s'offrir une petite fête du shopping. Essayant des vêtements, étant 'oohée' et 'awwée' par les vendeuses. Et, avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il faisait noir dehors.

Cordy lança un regard prudent dans le parking bien éclairé, soulagée de voir qu'elle n'était pas complètement seule. Il y avait plein de personnes qui allaient et venaient, qui entendraient ses cris s'il y avait un problème et, au moins, regarderaient dans sa direction pour voir ce qu'il se passait. On n'était jamais en sécurité en allant dehors, pendant la nuit, à Sunnydale. Mais les mauvaises choses avaient moins de chance de vous arriver si d'autres personnes étaient dans les parages. Comme les criminels humains, la plupart des méchants démons n'aimaient pas non plus les témoins.

Quand elle atteignit finalement sa voiture de sport rouge pomme, son anxiété baissa de plusieurs degrés. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert que des choses assez méchantes rôdaient la nuit, Cordy avait commencé à voir sa voiture comme une sorte d'armure. Une armure qui n'était pas juste une barrière entre elle et le danger, mais aussi une évasion rapide. En plus, elle l'avait utilisée comme arme une fois ou deux contre divers vampires et démons. Parce que, peu importe à quel point ils pouvaient être grands et effrayants, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui avait une chance contre plusieurs tonnes d'une voiture de sport les heurtant à du quatre-vingt kilomètres à l'heure.

Jonglant avec ses sacs de courses dans une main, elle plongea l'autre dans son sac pour ses clés, devant les chercher un peu trop longtemps à son goût. (Quand apprendrait-elle à avoir ses clés en mains avant de quitter l'endroit qu'elle quittait? C'était l'une des règles de survie les plus importantes des habitants de Sunnydale.) Alors qu'elle s'injuriait de ne pas avoir été préparée, elle se surprit à souhaiter qu'Alex soit là. Ca arrivait beaucoup dernièrement, des pensées d'Alex apparaissant de nulle part. Elle se brossait les dents, ou passait un test, ou parlait avec l'une de ses amies, et se demandait soudainement —avec mélancolie, ce qui était vraiment embarrassant— ce qu'Alex faisait à cet instant même. Puis, ce montage de souvenirs liés à Alex —d'eux en train de s'embrasser, de se tenir la main au cinéma, de se taquiner— lui traversait l'esprit.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Elle avait pensé qu'elle se serait remise d'Alex maintenant. Elle avait perdu tout intérêt pour des types qui étaient plus riches, plus cools et beaucoup mieux habillés bien plus vite que lui. Mais, au lieu de perdre tout intérêt en Alex, elle semblait l'apprécier de plus en plus chaque jour. Et la manière dont il se comportait dernièrement avait probablement à voir avec ça.

Après avoir donner un voyage très coupable à toutes les personnes à qui elle avait pu penser, pour lui avoir poser un lapin au Bronze la semaine dernière —où elle était tombée sur Angélus, qui aurait pu profité de l'occasion pour lui faire Dieu savait quoi— Alex avait joué le rôle du parfait petit ami. Tirant les chaises, ouvrant les portes, l'aidant à mettre sa veste. Il l'avait même emmenée dîner dans un vrai restaurant, au lieu d'aller acheter quelque chose à manger au drive-in de Happy Burger. Il avait été si doux, si prévenant, qu'elle avait perdu tout désir de renforcer la culpabilité et de lui donner l'impression d'être une ordure après juste deux jours. Ce qui était une sorte de record pour elle.

Finalement, elle trouva les clés. Les sortant avec un petit "ha!" de triomphe, Cordélia pressa le bouton du porte-clé, déverrouillant la porte avec un doux 'bip-bip' grinçant. Avec un soupire de soulagement, elle ouvrit la porte.

"Belle soirée."

Cordélia laissa sortir un cri surpris, et fit un bond à vingt centimètres du sol. La plupart des sacs de courses, sur lesquels elle n'avait pas une bonne prise de toute façon, tombèrent de ses mains. Son épaule heurta violement la portière ouverte.

"Désolé pour ça," continua la voix, les mots dégoulinant d'hypocrisie. "Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur."

Cordy resta gelée sur place, des doigts faibles s'accrochant au seul sac qu'elle n'avait pas laissé tomber. Son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, si vite et fort, qu'elle pouvait sentir le point de pulsation de son cou palpiter. Un frisson lui remonta le long du dos, un courant de peur électrique qui la fit trembler.

Cordy regarda l'intérieur sombre ombragé de sa voiture avec des yeux affamés. Elle s'imagina plonger dedans, claquer la porte. Imagina les pneus crisser alors qu'elle démarrait, ne laissant rien d'autre que l'odeur de caoutchouc brûlé. Et les stupides sacs de courses, qui étaient un symbole de comment elle s'était mise dans cette pagaille en premier lieu.

Elle aurait essayé si elle avait pensé qu'elle avait la moitié d'une chance de vraiment s'en sortir. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire.

Donc, elle prit une profonde respiration, une qui trembla tout le long, ce qui n'était pas très apaisant. Son dos se redressa avec un bruit sec alors qu'elle relevait la tête. Effaçant toutes traces de frayeur de son visage, elle se tourna.

Le voir debout là, une autre ombre dans l'obscurité, fit battre son cœur encore plus fort. Et, quand elle parla, ce fut à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

"Angel."


	2. Part 2

**Part Deux**

Pendant un moment, l'esprit de Cordélia fut vide, et c'était aussi dur de réfléchir que de respirer. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était fixer Angel, la bouche grande ouverte. Et il la fixait en retour, l'observant avec ces yeux sombres de glace.

Fébrilement, Cordy essaya de faire remarcher son cerveau. Mais le fait qu'il était vraiment là ne voulait pas se faire comprendre. Pas encore. Après cette soirée au Bronze, elle s'était un peu dit que, hé bien, elle avait eu son tour. Angel avait menacé tout le monde —Willow, Alex, et le pauvre Giles— sauf elle avec ses petits jeux d'esprits, puis avait surtout semblé les oublier après. Donc, l'autre soir avait été son tour. C'était passé et fini, et elle s'était dit qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à endurer quelque chose comme ça. Une autre confrontation seul à seul ne lui était même jamais venue l'esprit.

Evidemment, vu la façon dont sa chance tournait dernièrement, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Alors que son cerveau acceptait que, oui, elle était sur le point de revivre l'une des expériences les plus nulles de sa vie, elle essaya de se rappeler les leçons qu'elle avait apprises ce soir-là. Qu'Angel se nourrissait de peur, et la pire chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était lui en donner. Mais réprimer cette émotion était dur à faire sur un coup de tête, surtout quand l'inspiration de cette peur la fixait juste devant elle.

Donc, elle se concentra sur son sourire 'la chat a mangé le canari'. Et ce fut assez pour faire naître un peu de colère en elle (parce que ce sourire suffisant était sûr de mettre en rogne n'importe qui). C'était une colère faible, une étincelle fragile, crachotante parvenant à peine à rester allumée alors que la tempête de sa panique tournoyait tout autour. Mais elle s'accrocha à cette étincelle, la pressant de grandir. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" cassa-t-elle, fière que sa voix n'ait même pas trembler un peu. Elle essaya d'imaginer qu'il était l'un de ces types ennuyants et désespérés qui lui tombaient parfois dessus au Bronze, comme s'ils pensaient vraiment avoir la moitié d'une chance. "C'est une habitude de rôder dans les parkings maintenant?"

Le sourire suffisant d'Angel se transforma en vrai sourire. Un sourire farouche, malsain qui ne la rassura pas du tout.

"Pas vraiment," répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules insouciant. "En fait, je t'ai vu en passant, et j'étais obligé de m'arrêter pour dire 'bonjour'."

Il fit un pas rapide, soudain, en avant. Et, avec un halètement étranglé, Cordélia fit un rapide pas en arrière.

* * *

Angélus sourit. Et voilà! L'odeur de sa peur dansa dans l'air entre eux, chatouilla son nez avec son parfum enivrant. Il inspira profondément, et pu goûter sa douceur sur sa langue.

Et son cœur. Il battait la chamade, palpitant dans sa poitrine comme un magnifique oiseau effrayé battant ses ailes délicates contre une cage. Et chaque battement, chaque palpitation, était comme un murmure près de son oreille.

Cordélia s'était reculée si rapidement qu'elle s'était heurtée à sa voiture. Sa hanche s'était cognée contre le bord de la portière ouverte, son coude avait frappé la vitre de la fenêtre arrière. Rapidement, elle reprit son équilibre, se redressant une fois encore. Et le regard noir qu'elle lui lança était rempli d'irritation.

Angélus sourit simplement, la laissant voir à quel point il était impénitent. Alors que son irritation grandissait, le parfum de sa colère se mélangea avec celle de sa peur, le rendant plus riche et plus profond.

"Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda Cordélia, essayant manifestement de reprendre son sang froid. "Tu n'as pas une gentille Tueuse blonde à traquer? Ou tu as peur de te faire botter les fesses…à nouveau?"

Angélus laissa les mots cinglants lui tomber dessus comme du miel chaud. Elle avait vraiment une sacrée bouche, pas vrai? A l'entendre parler, on n'aurait jamais deviné à quel point elle avait peur. Même ici, à quelques centimètres de lui, elle essayait de réprimer sa peur, de l'enterrer trop profondément pour qu'il la voie.

Sauf qu'il n'allait pas la laisser faire. Pas cette fois.

Sortant ses mains de ses poches, Angélus baissa les yeux sur les paquets éparpillés à ses pieds. "On dirait que tu as laissé tomber tes affaires. Laisse-moi t'aider avec ça." Et, sans autre avertissement, il s'agenouilla.

* * *

Devant le mouvement inattendu d'Angel, Cordélia résista à peine à l'envie de glapir de surprise. A la place, elle essaya de reculer, de mettre de la distance entre eux pour que son visage ne soit pas _aussi _près de ses genoux. Mais il n'y avait nulle part où aller. Pas avec le métal froid de sa voiture pressé dans son dos, la portière ouverte bloquant un côté et sa forme agenouillée bloquant l'autre. Au lieu de ça, elle était laissée dans la position inconfortable de baisser les yeux sur lui alors qu'il ramassait ses sacs. Alors qu'il bougeait, ses bras se tendant pour soulever les paquets, ses cheveux effleuraient doucement son genou, sa cuisse. Ses doigts frôlaient, 'accidentellement,' son mollet. Il fallait tout le contrôle qu'elle avait pour ne pas crier à chaque fois qu'une partie de lui la touchait. Pour ne pas danser sur place, sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre. Parce que, que le seigneur l'aide, on aurait dit que des araignées lui grimpaient le long des jambes. Et elle détestait les araignées.

A partir de maintenant, jura Cordy, elle porterait des jupes plus longues. Ou des pantalons. Les pantalons étaient biens.

Finalement, Angel se remit sur ses pieds. Et il se releva bien dans sa bulle personnelle, beaucoup plus près qu'il ne l'était avant. Si près qu'il cachait les lueurs des lumières de sécurité, la mettant dans son ombre.

"Et voilà," dit-il en tendant les sacs, un sourire satisfait courbant ses lèvres. Et, si elle avait eu des doutes sur la façon dont ces contacts avaient été 'accidentels', ils furent balayés par ce sourire.

Pendant un moment, Cordy ne pu rien dire. Elle était trop occupée à essayer de respirer. Et à essayer de ne pas s'emporter. A cet instant, elle ne voulait rien de plus que de virer ce sourire de son visage avec une gifle. En fait, elle dû serrer ses mains en poings pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait.

Angel se tint immobile, observant les expressions traverser son visage comme si c'était le meilleur spectacle de la ville. Et attendant patiemment.

"Merci," parvint à dire Cordy, les dents serrées.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi," dit-il, en inclinant modestement la tête.

Roulant les yeux, Cordy tendit le bras pour prendre ses sacs.

"Non," dit-il, les tenant hors de sa portée. "Permets-moi." Et il s'approcha de la voiture, si près que son grand corps fort frôla tout son côté droit.

Le coeur faisant un bond dans sa gorge —à nouveau!— Cordy sauta hors de son chemin, frissonnant alors que de la chair de poule apparaissait sur ses bras.

Elle se tint derrière lui, l'observant mettre familièrement ses sacs sur le siège arrière. Avec son bras tourné, son attention autre part, ça semblait être l'opportunité parfaite pour s'enfuir. Pour se tourner et juste courir, en hurlant, vers le centre commercial. Sauf qu'elle pariait qu'il savait exactement à quoi elle pensait. Que, au premier pas qu'elle ferait pour s'enfuir, il serait sur elle.

Et pourquoi les vampires devaient être aussi rapides de toute façon? Quelqu'un pensait qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà assez d'avantages, avec la super force et les dents acérées comme des rasoirs, ou quoi?

Regardant le parking, le fait qu'il y avait d'autres personnes tout autour ne semblaient plus aussi rassurant. Si elle appelait à l'aide, la personne qui essayerait de venir la sauver irait sûrement de Bon Samaritain à cadavre en cinq secondes. Et elle ne serait probablement loin derrière la partie cadavre.

Ses bras maintenant libres des sacs, Angel se retourna pour lui faire face. Les sourcils soulevés, il tendit la main.

Cordy la fixa comme si c'était un serpent, prêt à mordre. "Quoi?" demanda-t-elle.

"Euh, les clés," dit-il, comme si c'était évident.

Et, même si elle avait une sombre suspicion de ce qu'il voulait dire, elle demanda, "Et, tu veux mes clés pour?"

"Je sais que je t'ai laissée conduire la dernière fois," dit-il, haussant les épaules. "Mais, habituellement, je ne vais nulle part dans une voiture à moins que je ne sois sur le siège conducteur."

"Aller quelque part?" demanda Cordy, parce qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas le chemin que ça prenait.

Avec un soupir impatient, Angel lui prit les clés des mains. Puis, il se déplaça, avec une grâce féline, pour se tenir derrière elle. "Tu vas dedans," dit-il, semblant poli, presque réjoui. Plaçant ses mains dans le bas de son dos, il la poussa doucement.

Cordy trébucha en avant, puis s'arrêta net. Avec des yeux écarquillés, elle fixa le cadeau pour lequel elle avait supplié pendant un an. Soudainement, sa voiture —qui, il y a quelques instants, égalait armure, fuite, sécurité— ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'un piège. Un piège coûteux, rouge pomme.

Inconsciemment, elle leva la tête, regarda la dispersion de personnes allant et venant. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors qu'elle repensait à crier. Peut-être…

"Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles vraiment faire ça," dit Angel, sa voix dangereuse et sombre. Et proche. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle froid dans sa nuque. Un frisson lui remonta dans le dos, fit chatouiller son cuir chevelu.

"Monte," dit-il, ne semblant ni réjoui ni poli. La main revint dans le bas de son dos. Bien qu'elle ne poussa pas cette fois, il y avait la plus légère des pressions, la pressant à avancer.

Cordélia ferma vivement la bouche, déglutit si fort que ça lui fit mal à la gorge. Puis, prenant une profonde respiration, elle monta dans la voiture.

Evidemment, elle devait grimper par-dessus le changeur de vitesses pour atteindre le siège passager, ce qu'elle essaya de faire avec un peu de grâce. Puis, elle sentit les mains 'serviables' d'Angel sur ses jambes nues, et la grâce fut abandonnée en faveur de la vitesse. Alors qu'elle s'affalait (il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour ça, bon sang!) sur le siège, elle lança un regard noir à la source de tous ses problèmes. Enfin, de ses problèmes actuels.

Ne semblant pas conscient de son regard mortel, Angel monta derrière elle. S'installant sur le siège conducteur de _sa _voiture comme s'il y avait sa place, il ferma la portière. Aussi sur les nerfs qu'elle l'était, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle ait fait un bond jusqu'au plafond.

Tandis que la situation dans laquelle elle était commençait à se faire comprendre —_vraiment _comprendre— Cordélia sentit sa vieille copine la panique essayer de bouillir à la surface. Vraiment, elle n'était qu'à quelques secondes de se dissoudre en une flaque d'hystérie, et est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas simplement aimer ça.

Pour la repousser un petit peu, elle cassa, "Alors, ça te dérangerait de me dire où on va?"

"Faire un tour," dit-il, alors qu'il démarrait la voiture. Souriant, il jeta un oeil dans sa direction. "Attache-toi."

De mauvaise humeur, Cordy tira la ceinture par-dessus sa poitrine. Alors qu'elle la mettait en place, elle s'imagina la porte d'une cage se refermer.


	3. Part 3

**Part Trois**

Angélus se détendit sur le siège conducteur, les mains enroulées confortablement autour du volant. Il avait toujours aimé conduire, surtout dans des jolies voitures comme celle-ci. La vitesse, le ronronnement du moteur, le contrôle. La seule chose manquante était un peu de musique. Mais, s'il allumait la radio, il ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur ce délicieux battement de coeur.

Souriant, il fixa l'arrière de la tête de son passager. Pour le moment, Cordélia regardait par la fenêtre, faisant très fort semblant de l'ignorer. Ce qui lui allait, parce qu'il savait que c'était un mensonge. Et puis, il trouvait qu'être simplement assis à côté d'elle était étonnement divertissant.

Les confins fermés de la voiture amplifiaient son odeur, la rendait plus riche, plus sombre. Il y avait son parfum, l'un de ces mélanges fruités qui semblaient être populaires de nos jours: pêche et melon, avec juste une touche de —il prit une profonde inspiration— vanille en dessous. Et puis il y avait la douceur amère de sa peur, partant et revenant alors qu'elle essayait de la contrôler. Et la chaleur épicée de sa colère, si puissante qu'il pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur s'épancher de sa peau.

C'était comme une chanson, chaque émotion avec sa propre note, sa propre odeur, se mélangeant pour créer une mélodie parfaite. L'arôme enivrant était tel que n'importe quel vampire avec l'intelligence d'apprécier de telles choses aurait des difficultés à ne pas se perdre dedans.

Pendant un moment, Angélus pensa à l'attirer contre lui, enterrer son visage dans son cou, peut-être mordiller un petit peu. Rien que s'imaginer le goût qu'elle aurait —épicé, et amer, et sucré— lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

Mais, non. Ca serait aller trop vite. Et il était d'humeur à faire aller les choses lentement.

Il se décida pour tendre la main pour caresser l'arrière de ses doigts contre le côté gauche de son cou, un contact si doux et fugace qu'il était à peine là.

L'épaule de Cordélia sursauta alors qu'elle faisait un doux bruit de contrariété. Levant la main, elle gratta le côté de son cou, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière parce qu'elle pensait probablement qu'ils étaient responsables de ce doux contact chatouilleux.

Souriant, Angélus remit sa main sur le volant, et retourna son attention sur la route.

* * *

De grands yeux noisettes regardaient le monde passer par la fenêtre passager. Ils roulaient dans une rue résidentielle bordée d'arbres, la voiture entrant et sortant des zones de lumières des réverbères comme s'ils jouaient à Cache-cache. Et la lune jouait aussi. Levant les yeux, elle discerna les aperçus occasionnels à travers les branches des arbres

Pour Cordélia, toute la scène semblait irréelle. Les maisons. La rue. La voiture. Tout était comme un rêve vivant. Tout _semblait _réel, mais il y avait cette brume floue autour des bords pour vous laisser savoir que ça ne l'était pas vraiment.

Cordélia se redressa sur son siège, les bras croisés en une position défensive. Son genou sautillait légèrement, un mouvement nerveux qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir arrêter. Fréquemment, elle souhaitait qu'ils aient un chouette accident non-fatal-pour-les-simples-mortels qui les empêcherait d'aller là où il l'emmenait. Et elle essayait très fort de ne pas y penser. Non, elle ne voulait pas penser au 'où' ou au 'pourquoi' ou au 'qu'est-ce qui se passera quand on arrivera' là tout de suite.

"Relax, Cordélia," entendit-elle dire Angel d'une voix traînante. "Pourquoi tu ne t'enfonces pas dans ton siège et apprécie la ballade?"

"Ouais, c'est ça." Les chances pour qu'elle se détende avec un vampire meurtrier qui jouait au chauffeur étaient exactement à zéro. Et, évidemment, il le savait. Jouer le rôle du gentil compagnon inoffensif, alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était tout sauf ça, était son sens de l'humour pervers au travail

"Tu es obligé de conduire si vite?" demanda-t-elle, son genou sautillant toujours. "Il y a une limite de vitesse, tu sais."

Angel sourit. "Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? J'ai un besoin de vitesse."

Cordy résista à peine à l'envie de grogner. Mais elle roula les yeux devant la faible excuse délibérée.

Un silence empli la voiture. Les minutes passèrent, chacune semblant être une heure. Cordy tendit presque le bras pour allumer la radio, juste pour meubler le calme, mais se prit à ne pas vouloir desserrer les bras. Elle savait, intellectuellement, qu'elle n'était pas plus en sécurité pressée contre la portière, ses épaules voûtées de manière défensive. Mais son cerveau primal, animal, lui disait de se rouler en une petite boule, pour rendre son corps moins vulnérable à l'attaque de l'animal sauvage.

"Tu sais, c'est vraiment distrayant," dit soudainement Angel. Et, avant qu'elle ne puisse demander de quoi il parlait, une grande main froide vint se poser sur son genou sautillant.

Cordélia ne réfléchi pas, elle réagit simplement. Ses bras se décroisant en un éclair, elle vira sa main de sa jambe. "Ne fais pas ça!"

"Hey, je suis désolé," dit Angel, levant la main pour s'excuser. Son sourire était voyant dans la douce lueur bleuâtre du tableau de bord. "Ca ne voulait rien dire, vraiment."

Fermant les yeux, Cordy prit une profonde et lente respiration. Calme. Elle devait rester calme.

"Et puis," continua Angel. "Je pensais que tu étais habituée aux types qui essayent de te tripoter sur les sièges avant des voitures. Ou les sièges arrières." Il haussa les épaules. "Peu importe."

Cordélia laissa sortir un rire auquel elle-même ne s'attendait pas. "Oh, je t'en prie. Si c'est le meilleur que tu as…"

"Difficilement," interrompit Angel. Il se tourna pour la regarder, la moitié de son visage cachée dans l'ombre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, parvenant à avoir l'air démoniaque sans son visage de vampire. "En fait, je ne fais que commencer."

Et Cordélia déglutit, se tournant pour regarder par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait oublié qu'il était un monstre, parce qu'elle avait un cerveau. C'était plus qu'il y avait des moments où il semblait être un monstre encore plus grand, ce qui était vraiment terrifiant. Et, cette fois, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait le freiner, pas de club rempli de témoins qui auraient pu le rendre réticent à céder à n'importe quelle impulsion son esprit psychotique pouvait penser. C'était juste lui et elle et…

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écourté sa fête du shopping? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait besoin d'une autre paire de chaussures de ce style particulier. Bien que, elles étaient d'une nuance qui était presque impossible à trouver. Tout de même, elle donnerait toutes les supers paires de chaussures —et, ok, de bottes aussi— qu'elle possédait pour ne _pas _être dans la voiture là tout de suite.

"D'ailleurs," demanda plaisamment Angel, comme s'ils parlaient du temps. "Comment a réagi le gang quand ils ont appris pour notre nuit ensemble?"

Cordélia grimaça intérieurement. Il donnait l'impression qu'ils avaient eu un rendez-vous galant. Ou, pire, qu'ils avaient eu une histoire d'un soir ou quelque chose comme ça. "Tu sais mettre un petit tournant perverti sur n'importe quoi, pas vrai?"

"Je dois avoir un hobby. Tu disais."

Cordy soupira. "Ils ont réagi comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Il y avait de la culpabilité, et des excuses, et du baisage de pieds. Giles a commencé à bégayer, et Willow était à deux doigts d'offrir de porter une blouse à cheveux en pénitence." Et elle devait admettre qu'elle avait apprécié ça. Pendant un moment. Puis, elle avait commencé à se sentir mal de faire qu'_ils_ se sentent mal, ce qui n'était tellement pas son genre.

"Et l'avorton?"

"Alex n'est _pas _un avorton," dit Cordy de façon défensive.

"Et pourtant, tu savais exactement de qui je parlais," fit joyeusement remarquer Angel.

Les dents serrées, Cordy compta mentalement jusqu'à dix.

"Je parie qu'il a été le petit ami parfait toute la semaine," continua Angel. "Lançant sa veste dans la boue pour que tu marches dessus. Offrant de tuer des dragons en ton nom. Faisant peut-être même la sérénade sous la fenêtre de ta chambre." Il fit une pause, pensivement. "Ca devait être bien d'avoir toute son attention pour changer."

Cordy ne fit pas de commentaire, principalement parce qu'il était bien trop près de la vérité. Non, Alex n'avait fait aucune des choses qu'Angel décrivait, mais ça n'en était pas loin. Et, même si Cordy l'avait apprécié, elle était un peu amère qu'il ait fallu qu'elle soit menacée par un tueur brutal pendant une soirée pour faire ressortir le côté galant de son petit ami.

"Quoi que, pour être honnête, je ne comprends pas ce que tu vois chez lui. Je veux dire, on sait tous les deux que tu es bien trop bien pour lui. Et tu ne sembles pas être le genre de filles qui aiment changer de quartier."

"Ouais, hé bien, Alex est plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître," dit Cordélia.

"Hé bien, c'est obligé," gloussa Angel. "Mais je suppose qu'il faut passer beaucoup de, hum, temps spécial avec lui pour savoir ce que c'est. Et nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches."

Cordy ricana avec un dégoût moyen. "Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu cherches toujours ce petit côté malsain. Ce sera quoi après? Des poèmes humoristiques? De vilaines blagues? Peut-être…"

"Tu sais, Alex me rappelle un garçon que j'ai connu autrefois," interrompit Angel comme s'il n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Son expression était pensive, son regard distant, tourné vers un vieux souvenir. "Le même teint, la même carrure, la même excuse de sens d'humour. Habillé comme s'il sautait du lit chaque matin et enfilait la première chose sur laquelle il mettait la main." Une fois encore, il se tourna vers elle, lui lançant ce regard qui était perçant et intense. "Il a tenu presque quatre jours."

Les yeux de Cordy s'écarquillèrent de leur propre volonté. Les frissons qu'elle avait retenus tout ce temps la firent trembler jusqu'à son centre, un tremblement de corps qui laissa chaque muscle tendu. Ce n'était pas juste ce qu'il avait dit, et toutes les images que ça faisait apparaître dans son esprit.

_Quatre jours!_

C'était la façon familière, neutre, dont il l'avait dit. Comme s'il avait parlé d'un rêve merveilleux qu'il avait eu et dont il n'avait pas voulu se réveiller.

Et elle était seule avec lui, sans là moindre idée d'où il l'emmenait.

Avec un sourire connaisseur, Angel retourna son attention sur la route. "Comme j'ai dit, assied-toi et apprécie la ballade. On y est presque."


	4. Part 4

**Part Quatre**

"Nous y voilà," dit Angel alors qu'il coupait le moteur. Se tournant, il la regarda vivement. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

Cordélia étudia leur environnement, secouant déjà la tête alors que ses lèvres se tordaient en un ricanement. Elle n'était encore jamais venue à cet endroit exact, mais elle avait définitivement été dans d'autres qui y ressemblaient. Une clairière éclairée par la lune. Entourée par assez d'arbres pour les cacher des autres voitures garées tout près. C'était vraiment très joli… pour un endroit où se peloter.

"Tu dois te ficher de moi," cassa Cordy.

"Quoi?" demanda innocemment Angel. "Tu n'aimes pas?"

Son coude droit posé sur la portière, Cordélia pressa ses doigts contre sa tempe. Elle commençait un peu à comprendre comment il pensait (ce qui était vraiment effrayant) donc le fait qu'il ait choisi cet endroit était, en fait, sensé. L'amener ici était assez amusant, légèrement pervers, très odieux, avec une légère touche de donne-la-chair-de-poule sous le tout. C'était plus subtil qu'un chiot cloué à un mur, mais pas moins efficace. Parce que, alors que les secondes passaient, elle commença à bouillir. Non, à brûler. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de la colère lui monter dans le cou, et n'avait aucun doute que son visage était devenu rouge vif.

"Tu es incroyable," dit-elle finalement à travers ses dents serrées. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ton esprit malade, tordu et psychotique, mais si tu penses pendant une minute que tes mains mortes et maléfiques, ou tes lèvres, ou quoi ce que ce soit d'_autre_ vont venir _près _de moi…"

"Tu parles à ta mère avec cette bouche?" interrompit Angel, semblant plus amusé qu'insulté. Sortant les clés du contact, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la voiture.

"Non, attends une minute…" commença Cordy, seulement pour être coupée à nouveau alors que la porte se refermait sur son nez. Ne se laissant pas décourager, elle arracha sa ceinture, attrapa la poignée de la portière…et tomba presque de la voiture quand la portière fut brutalement ouverte de l'extérieur.

Purée! Elle n'arrêtait pas d'oublier à quel point il était _rapide_.

Souriant plaisament, Angel lui tendit la main.

"Oh, tu as perdu la tête," dit-elle, lançant un regard noir à ladite main. "Ce que je savais déjà, mais tu es manifestement encore plus cinglé que je ne…"

"Tu sais, Cordélia," commença Angel, la voix aussi calme et désinvolte que jamais. Mais quelque chose de sombre glissa, doux comme du velours, en dessous. "Je suis réellement d'une humeur assez bonne ce soir. Et tu ne veux vraiment pas que quelque chose me fasse perdre ma bonne humeur." Il se pencha un peu, ses yeux noirs brillant dans la lumière de la lune. "N'est-ce pas?"

Et la peur monta, luttant avec sa colère pour se faire de la place. Le mélange d'émotions conflictuelles la rendit réellement étourdie pendant une seconde. Comme si elle était sur une montagne russe tournoyante et ennuyante. En haut, en bas, en haut, en bas. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle commençait à se sentir nauséeuse.

Sachant qu'elle avait peu de choix en la matière, elle plaça sa main dans la sienne, plus grande et froide. Son corps entier choisit ce moment pour trembler jusqu'à ses os. Et elle su qu'il le sentait, parce que son sourire s'élargit.

Elle n'était pas préparée quand, avec un éclat soudain de force, il tira sur son bras. Cordy couina alors qu'elle se trouva propulsée hors de la voiture, si vite qu'elle trébucha sur ses propres pieds. Elle heurta son corps si fort que son souffle fut coupé avec un _whoosh _audible.

Pendant une seconde, Cordy fut trop assommée pour bouger. Pendant une longue seconde mon-coeur-s'est-arrêté, sa poitrine fut pressée contre son torse. La seconde suivante, elle se dégagea de lui. Ou essaya de le faire. Pendant un long moment, ils furent engagés dans une petite lutte qui frissait le ridicule. Elle se libérait un bras, et il saisissait l'autre. Elle se libérait les deux bras, seulement pour voir qu'il l'avait attrapée par la taille. Apparemment, il pensait que c'était hilarant parce qu'il commença à rire.

"Oh, nom de Dieu," s'exclama-t-elle enfin, s'arrachant à sa prise. Trébuchant loin de lui, elle lui offrit son grognement le plus féroce.

Angel sourit simplement et ferma la porte.

* * *

Se tournant pour s'appuyer contre la voiture, les bras pliés sur son torse, Angélus l'observa. Elle avait l'air assez en rogne pour griffer. Le pouls dans son cou palpitait, battant à un rythme tentant.

Il se demanda si elle réalisait qu'elle s'éloignait de lui tout doucement, chaque pas minuscule élargissant le fossé d'une micro fraction. Elle était la proie, sur le point de s'enfuir. Et, pendant un moment, il espéra qu'elle _allait _courir. Qu'elle allait enfin perdre le contrôle et être dépassée par sa peur. Qu'il pourrait la pourchasser à travers les arbres, laisser sa faim et son besoin prendre la relève. Laisser la bête courir en liberté.

Mais non. Pas encore. Pour le moment, il avait d'autres choses en tête.

* * *

Les nerfs de Cordélia étaient enroulés plus étroitement qu'un ressort. Donc, quand Angel dit, "Viens ici," elle sursauta aussi fort que son coeur. Pendant un moment elle gela sur place, comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Ou un lapin qui venait de voir que le grand méchant loup le fixait.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?" demanda-t-elle, exprimant la question qu'elle se posait depuis que tout ce supplice avait commencé. Est-ce qu'il allait la tuer, finir ce qu'il avait commencé la semaine dernière? Est-ce qu'il allait la transformer en vampire? Ou quelque chose d'encore pire? A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait au juste, bon sang? "Et ne me dis pas que tu as fait tout ça juste pour conduire ma voiture."

"Hey, un type ferait beaucoup pour une bonne ballade," dit Angel d'une voix traînante. S'éloignant de la voiture, il combla la petite distance entre eux.

Cordélia s'enfuit presque. Les muscles de ses jambes se contractèrent réellement avec le désir de bouger. Une petite voix optimiste lui murmura qu'elle avait une chance. Qu'elle serait peut-être réellement capable de s'en aller. Mais elle connaissait la vérité, et ça la garda en place, l'attendant.

"Tu sais, le clair de lune te va à ravir," dit Angel. La tête penchée sur le côté, il l'étudia comme si elle était une statue ou quelque comme ça. "On te l'a déjà dit?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit Cordélia. Vraiment, qui savait? Elle avait reçu beaucoup de compliments au fil des années. Certains étaient sincères. D'autres étaient spéculateurs selon elle, donnés par quelqu'un qui voulait quelque chose d'elle. "Probablement."

Angel haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas étonnant. Je parie que les garçons essayent de te faire la cour depuis des années." Une main froide encercla son bras.

"Arrête!" cassa Cordy, la frappant au loin.

Frappant avec la vitesse d'un serpent, il lui agrippa les deux bras, la tirant en avant.

"Ow!" grimaça-t-elle, essayant en vain de se dégager. Sa poigne était si serrée qu'elle pouvait déjà sentir les ecchymoses se former. "Lâche-moi!"

"Si c'est ce que tu veux," dit-il, sa voix glaciale et amusée. Soudainement, il la fit tourner, faisant basculer son monde sur le côté. Puis il la repoussa loin de lui. Et elle vola en arrière, se cognant à la voiture avec un pleur étranglé. La douleur lui traversa le corps et ce fut du pur entêtement qui l'empêcha de glisser sur le sol.

Son cœur battait la chamade maintenant, si fort qu'elle pouvait à peine s'entendre penser. C'était là. Finalement, après avoir jouer avec elle de la façon dont un chat joue avec une souris, il avait décidé qu'il était temps de passer à table. Et elle avait peur. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais eu aussi peur. Mais elle était énervée. Enervée qu'elle allait mourir parce qu'elle ne savait pas résister aux soldes. Enervée qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoir de super combattante pour pouvoir lui botter les fesses au moins un petit peu. Enervée que son dos faisait tellement mal qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se tenir droite. A la place, elle était un peu à moitié voûtée, ce qui donnait probablement l'impression qu'elle se recroquevillait devant lui, comme beaucoup de ses autres victimes. Ca n'était fichtrement pas juste!

Quand il l'attrapa à nouveau, son corps la poussant contre la voiture, sa froideur sembla s'engloutir en elle. A cet instant, une partie d'elle voulu commencer à hurler et implorer, le supplier de ne pas la tuer. Mais elle refusait de lui donner cette satisfaction, de lui donner une raison de jubiler sur à quel point la petite humaine faible avait paniqué à la fin.

A la place, elle plongea son regard noir dans le sien, lui laissant voir sa colère, sa répulsion. Ses mains se serrèrent en poings, elle attendit que son vrai visage apparaisse, attendit de sentir ses crocs acérés comme des rasoirs s'enfoncer dans son cou.

Et c'est là qu'il l'embrassa.

Ce n'était tellement _pas _ce à quoi elle s'attendait, son cerveau ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait au début. Les yeux écarquillés et confus, elle fixa le vide alors que son esprit luttait pour rattraper le train. Même quand sa langue passa à travers ses lèvres et dans sa bouche, se frottant langoureusement contre la sienne, elle n'avait toujours pas vraiment compris. Ce ne fut que quand ses poumons commencèrent à réclamer de l'air —parce que, dans son état de choc, elle avait arrêté de respirer— que ses neurones commencèrent à fonctionner. C'est là qu'elle commença à lutter, ses poings se cognant de façon inefficace contre son torse, essayant de dégager sa bouche de la sienne, malgré la main enroulée dans ses cheveux pour la garder en place.

Soudainement, elle sentit une douleur vive, tranchante, sur sa lèvre inférieure. S'écriant de douleur, Cordy lutta plus fort.

Angel la relâcha brusquement et recula d'un pas.

Pendant un long moment, Cordy fut trop ahurie pour faire quoi que ce soit. Puis elle réalisa que sa lèvre inférieure la lancinait. Que quelque chose de chaud et sucré-salé remplissait sa bouche.

La main tremblante, Cordy la leva pour toucher sa bouche. Retirant sa main, elle la fixa, extasiée. Ses doigts étaient mouillés, tâchés de sang qui semblait presque noir dans le clair de lune.

Les yeux écarquillés avec horreur, elle regarda l'homme —la _chose_— responsable. Angel l'observait, souriant, les yeux remplis d'enthousiasme alors qu'il attendait de voir comment elle allait réagir à sa 'surprise'. La même noirceur tâchait ses lèvres, et elle grimaça quand elle le vit la lécher.

"Mmmm," soupira-t-il, ronronnant presque. "Pas mal."

Et, soudainement, ce fut de trop. Les émotions —la peur, et la colère, et même la honte— tourbillonnèrent en elle comme un ouragan, Cordélia frappa aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Sa paume claqua contre sa joue, fouettant sa tête sur le côté. Le bruit de la gifle résonna dans la clairière comme un coup de feu. Et ce fut assez pour faire sortir Cordy de sa rage meurtrière.

Retenant son souffle, elle se pressa contre la voiture. Nerveusement, elle frotta sa main piquante contre sa jupe. Et attendit.

Des heures semblèrent passer avant qu'Angel ne bouge. Quand il se tourna finalement pour lui faire face, elle s'attendit à ce qu'il ait son visage de vampire, grognant furieusement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il portait toujours son masque humain. Et il était en train de…sourire.

Levant la main, il massa la joue qu'elle avait giflée. "Pas mal du tout," dit-il.

Alors que la certitude de sa mort imminente disparu, il en fut de même pour la plupart de son énergie. Tout ce qu'elle avait enduré depuis qu'elle avait quitté le centre commercial, toute la tension et l'anxiété, la frappa comme une lourde vague. Elle imaginait que c'était à ça que ça ressemblait de revenir sur terre après avoir été défoncée. Comme si on voulait juste se coucher et dormir pendant des jours.

S'appuyant avec lassitude contre la voiture, parce que ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir la supporter, elle essuya le sang qui coulait sur son menton. "Tu es un salopard malade."

"On me l'a déjà dit," approuva Angel. Avec un grand geste, comme s'il exécutait un tour de magie, il lui tendit les clés. "Tiens."

Cordy n'avait même pas l'énergie de se demander à quoi il jouait cette fois, de s'inquiéter du fait qu'il pourrait les retirer aussitôt qu'elle tendrait la main. Prenant une profonde inspiration fatiguée, elle lui prit simplement les clés de la main.

"Juste une dernière choses," dit Angel. Posant une main contre le toit de la voiture, il l'entoura efficacement. "Je ne crois pas que tu devrais parler de ce soir à tes amis. Je veux dire, ça allait après la dernière fois. Mais, cette fois, je ne suis pas d'humeur à partager."

"Ouais, peu importe," dit Cordy, fixant les clés, le sang séchant sur sa main. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait une menace inexprimée quelque part là-dedans, mais décida de s'en inquiéter plus tard. La tout de suite, elle voulait juste rentrer à la maison et rincer le sang, et le souvenir de ce baiser, de sa bouche.

Elle tressailli à peine quand il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index, levant sa tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. "Je te revois plus tard," promit-il. Puis, la relâchant, il se tourna simplement et s'éloigna, disparaissant dans les ombres.

Cordy se tint simplement là pendant un long moment. Elle semblait ne pouvoir rien ressentir. Toute la peur, toute la colère, était simplement partie. Sereinement, elle se demanda si elle était dans une sorte d'état de choc, puis décida qu'elle l'était probablement. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait éventuellement un merveilleux effondrement. Mais, pour l'instant, elle voulait juste partir d'ici.

Lentement, elle contourna le capot de la voiture. Alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le siège conducteur, elle sentit un élancement de panique, comme une aiguille la poignardant dans le cœur. Ce fut si fort, si écrasant, qu'elle haleta tout haut.

"Non," dit-elle, repoussant impitoyablement la panique. "Effondre-toi plus tard. Conduis maintenant."

Avec un hochement de tête déterminé, elle démarra la voiture.

* * *

Des ombres, Angélus observa la voiture sportive rouge s'en aller.

Ca avait été…amusant. Mieux qu'il l'avait pensé. En fait, tout était mieux qu'il l'avait pensé. Le baiser. Le goût de son sang. Et elle l'avait giflé, ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il avait vu le désir de le faire dans ses yeux, mais il avait pensé que sa peur l'aurait empêchée d'agir. Mais il réalisait vite que ce n'était pas malin de sous-estimer Cordélia Chase.

Souriant presque tendrement, Angélus se dirigea vers la route principale. Une partie de lui revivait leur rencontre; repassant, en détail, les moments les plus agréables de la soirée.

Une autre partie de lui pensait déjà à la prochaine fois.

FIN


End file.
